A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers (e.g., trading smart routers)) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of the present disclosure, among a wide range of users.
Digital assets may be recorded on a blockchain for immutable ownership data. The exchange and ownership of tokens on a blockchain may be proved by verification or authentication of a cryptographic key associated with the token owner.